The Angel
by My Little Vixen
Summary: Harry is touched by a weeping angel aged five and is sent back to the exact day Slytherin made his way through Surrey on his way to Scotland and the new Hogwarts castle. Follow The Boy-Who-Lived as he travels through time with his stony friend.
1. Chapter 1

The Angel

The beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the Harry Potter universe…although I have added to it in this story – anything you don't recognise from the books is probably mine I also don't own the 'weeping angels' from Doctor Who...but I had a great idea and needed them.

Plot: Harry is touched by a weeping angel aged five and is sent back to the exact day Slytherin made his way through Surrey on his way to Scotland and the new Hogwarts castle. Follow The Boy-Who-Lived as he travels through time with his stony friend.

She had been watching the boy for four years now, and had grown increasingly disappointed with his current guardians, the Dursley's she thought they were called – a tall, thin woman with a rather piercing voice and large nostrils, a portly – no – fat man with a quivering moustache and a face that amused her to no end as it turned various colours according to how mad he was, and a young boy who was already becoming as wide as he was tall, obviously taking after his father in more than one way.

Throughout the four long years, the tiny baby had grown into a skinny boy, verging on starvation, his ribs clearly visible when the baggy t-shirts pressed against his body. His hair was as black as gunpowder and unruly, a point the woman liked to vocalise at every opportunity; even going as far as to shave it completely one night, only to be horrified when it was back to normal the next morning. He always seemed to have bruises or welts on his body, wincing only when he thought his family wasn't watching. The family passed him off as clumsy but she watched them through the windows beating him. The most astonishing thing about the boy though, was his willingness to talk to her – he spent all his time gardening muttering and mumbling to her.

She remembered so many years ago, over 1000 years, seeing a boy looking remarkably like this one appear with a statue of an angel. Now was the time – it would be today.

Harry wrinkled his small nose as he was shoved out of the back door to the garden to weed the flower beds. It was early in the morning, half way between the Dursley's breakfast and their lunch – not that he would be able to eat any of the food he made them. He had burnt the Sunday roast yesterday, earning him a beating from his uncle, who somehow expected a five-year old boy to cook all by himself. He rubbed slightly at his arm, wincing as his fingers brushed against a belt weal from his morning beating as he took a pair of tattered gardening gloves out of the shed and slipped them on his hands despite being far too big for him.

As he started on the garden, he smiled up at the statue of an angel that had stood against the fence for as long as he remembered – the one person in the world that he could talk to about his problems without it being relayed back to the Dursleys. He had told a teacher what happened once last year, but she had only told the Dursleys to keep his imagination under control, and you can only imagine the beating he received. That was the day he lost all faith in adults.

"I wish you could talk to me Angel." He whispered as he blinked tears away from his eyes.

"I can" he heard a voice inside his head say, and he jerked his head up and around, looking for the speaker. "It's me little prince, the one you call 'Angel'." The small boy carefully laid the gloves on the grass and stepped closer, reaching up in wonder to touch the stone face, and leapt back when he felt the warmth of her cheek.

"You can't talk. You're a statue."

"I'm not a statue all the time little prince. Just some of the time." He giggled slightly, and settled down at her feet.

"Will you tell me a story?"

An hour later, Petunia Dursley stuck her head out of the back door and yelled at him to continue. She was going out and would be back later – he wasn't to go inside except to go to the toilet, and he definitely wasn't allowed any of their food. Harry nodded and turned back to his Angel. He had learnt so much about her in the last hour.

Her real name was Selena, although she was fond of Angel as he called her. She was of an ancient race known recently as the Weeping Angels, due to their appearance, although she could morph into a more human appearance if it was needed. She had witnessed something as a young angel, over a thousand years ago, and had been waiting for him ever since.

"Did you want to leave with me little prince?" She asked inside his head – she had explained that in human form she could speak and communicate mentally with people.

"Where would we go Angel? And why do you call me little prince? I'm a freak." A few tears escaped even as he said the word and he balled his hands up and rubbed at his eyes.

"I'll take you somewhere safe little prince. And I call you that…because you are, and you will be. I will show you. What is keeping you here?" Harry paused as she said that, and frowned, what was keeping him here? He certainly didn't love the Dursleys but something was compelling him to stay.

"I'll leave with you." He said after a moment, and a wave of magic spread out from him. He watched it in wonder.

"It's the wards breaking little prince." He heard, and wrinkled his nose. What was a ward? He'd ask Selena at a later date – as soon as he was away from the Dursleys. He turned back to the statue, and blinked once, twice and three times before "huh?"

The figure in front of him laughed softly, her voice lifting his spirit as her hair swayed in the slight breeze. She was tall, around six foot, utterly beautiful and was dressed in a white floaty dress with long white hair that almost shined. "Thank you little prince." She knelt down and gathered the small boy in her arms and gave him the first hug that he could remember. He leant in and began to cry as he relished the warmth he felt, both on his skin, and on his outside.

Hundreds of miles away in a draughty castle, twenty of the instruments scattered around Albus Dumbledore's office exploded or vaporised, eliciting a scream from the second year student who was meeting the headmaster. The old man looked around in shock and then horror, ushering the girl out of the door and apperating immediately to a quiet suburban street in Surrey.

"Are you ready little prince?" The ageless woman asked and the small boy in her arms nodded as he kept his arms around her neck. She smiled and looked at Albus as she stood, a white light surrounding them both and when it cleared, both the woman and the black-haired boy had gone.

I know it's a little short, but it was more of an introduction to the plot line. I have a lot of ideas for the rest of the story but if you have any ideas, please tell me

Comments are always welcome…flames not so, but are always interesting to read ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

The Angel

The beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the Harry Potter universe…although I have added to it in this story – anything you don't recognise from the books is probably mine I also don't own the 'weeping angels' from Doctor Who...but I had a great idea and needed them.

Plot: Harry is touched by a weeping angel aged five and is sent back to the exact day Slytherin made his way through Surrey on his way to Scotland and the new Hogwarts castle. Follow The Boy-Who-Lived as he travels through time with his stony friend.

* * *

Salazar Slytherin rode through the streets of the small town, unconciously patting Marena on her neck and threading his fingers through her mane. She was getting older, and he felt bad that he had to keep riding her, but her colts weren't yet old enough to ride upon, and there was no way he would walk through the dirty streets. His life had changed so much recently, almost a 180 degree turn - he now had friends who cared about him, not just his riches, a beautiful woman who loved him and a home that he shared.

A flash of white light startled Marena, and he whispered in her ear as she jittered, looking around to see what had made the distraction - certainly nothing he knew could produce such a dense light - even the strongest of 'lumos' spells was more yellow in colour. In a small alley to one side stood a woman in pure white and a small dirty young boy in her arms. How one could wear such a light colour and not get it dirty was astounding to him, but he still felt obliged to help her carry the boy.

"May I be of assistance My Lady?" He asked politely, frowning slightly as she laughed softly.

"Thank you Salazar Nikete-Slytherin. I don't need assistance with carrying him, he is rather light and he is asleep, although I would be very grateful if I could enrol him in your school." Salazar stepped back slightly as she called him by his full name and mentioned the school, and drew his staff.

"How do you know my name?" She merely looked at him, and filled his head with images of her life; being created by the Paravos Angel, living for millions of years waiting for a Harry Potter. He stumbled back again, and caught his hands on the reins of Celene's harness, steadying himself as he stared at her with wide eyes.

"Of course My Lady. I would be privilaged to; will you join him at Castle Shoatflaw?" She nodded her head and touched his arm gently, a soft white light surrounding them before fading away. He blinked once and looked at the great lake infront of them rather than muddy streets and dirty buildings. Salazar shook his head slightly to clear the dizzyness and motioned for her to follow, trying to remain calm in the presence of one so powerful.

"I am sorry for not warning you, I had forgotten that not all people take to that form of travelling so well. Are you ill?" The woman asked, her voice light and lyrical, smiling at the shake of his head as they approached the grand doors that led into the entrance hall of the castle. Slytherin was exeedingly glad that the school was not due to open for another 6 weeks and with a tap of his staff on the cobbles, the doors opened to pitch darkness. That was odd in itself. What was more odd was that the candles didn't light with a wave of his staff, and a simple 'lumos' failed to produce a flicker. He frowned as the strange woman in white entered, not looking at all uncomfortable and shut the doors with a flick of her hand. He stood, ready for battle as his eyelids closed - there wasn't much point in having them open, and he could concentrate on his other senses to fight unseen assailants.

A flash of light burst against his eyelids for the second time that day, although this time it was green and orange. Voices yelled out as bodies crowded around him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He opened his eyes to see his three friends, and blinked a few times before bursting into laughter. His friends grinned back at him, and thrust bags into his arms, pulling him into a side room as a female took his staff from his full hands, propping it up against the wall as she invited the woman and child in, shutting the door behind them. The small boy began to wake, whimpering slightly in the woman's arms.

"Who are your friends Sal?" A muscular broad-shouldered man asked, running his hands through his short, unruly blonde hair.

"This is Harry Potter and... uh..." He paused, looking at the woman with a curious look.

"My name is Selena and I am an Fain Angulasa, or Time Angel in your language. I have brought Harry James Potter from the future to learn from you." She pushed into their minds gently, feeding them images of the prophesy concering the waking boy and his life so far. "Please find it in your hearts to help him." They stared at her, gaping slightly as they recovered from the information overload. Salazar looked at the large man, his face set with determination.

"I shall help. I don't know why but I can feel that I need to. I, Salazar Nikete-Slytherin, do swear to train Harry James Potter, if he so wishes, in my fortes; Dark Arts, Potion-making, Parseltongue spells if he has the ability, Shadow Arts and Staff-making. So mote it be." A swirl of black surrounded both him and the child, a tendril connecting the two together before it faded. A slight, redhead stepped forward almost tripping over her long green robe.

"Damn...shouldn't have worn this one no matter how much you like it love." She whispered, glaring at Salazar, who smirked in response. "I, Helga Sathenon-Hufflepuff, do swear to train Harry James Potter, if he so wishes, in my fortes; Theory of Magic, Animagus, Elemental, Household and Silent magic. So mote it be." A swirl of yellowsurrounded the two as the large man stepped next to his friends.

"I, Godric Mekata-Gryffindor, do swear to train Harry James Potter, if he so wishes, in my fortes; Melee and Weapons Close Combat, Divination, Languages, Charms and Light Arts. So mote it be." A red swirl surrounded them and the final lady stepped up, gliding forward as Helga pouted.

"I Rowena Arman-Ravenclaw, do swear to train Harry James Potter, if he so wishes, in my fortes; Transfiguration, Runes, Arithmacy, Mind Magic and Elvin magic. So mote it be." A blue swirl surrounded the two.

"W-what?" A small voice rang out, fear clear in it. They all turned to see the dirty young boy with astounding green eyes backed into a corner, looking at them and shaking. Selena moved over to him and gathered him into her arms.

"My little prince, I've taken you away from the Dursleys. You'll be safe and happy hear, I promise." Her voice soothed him, and he trusted her, so he nodded.

"Why did different colours come around me?" He asked in wonder, looking around as if to find more colourful swirls. The silver-haired man stepped forward and knelt down, holding his hands behind his back to show that he wasn't about to hurt the boy.

"That was our magic; we swore an oath to help you and train you. Here...look at this." He held his hand out and a small black flame appeared above it. Harry giggled and reached out as if to touch it, before pulling his hand back.

"It's ok, you can touch it - it's not hot, just warm." Harry paused before reaching out once more and touching the flame tentively, laughing as it tickled across his hand. The other three each stepped forward and flames sprung up the colour of their own magic, and soon Harry was playing with them. He dipped his hand towards the red flames and took a small piece, holding it in his own hand as the adults stared in wonder at him before he pushes the red flames into the blue flames and giggled as they turned purple and then faded into the blue.

"How can the boy do that? He is manipulating our very magic." Helga wondered, she would have to rethink some of her theories about magic. "Why don't you try love?" She asked, and Harry nodded sincerely, holding his tiny hand out and frowning in concentrating. After a few seconds a tiny green flame appeared and he giggled, the magic flickering with his laughter. He clapped his hands together, and the flame burst between them, growing so it covered his hand in green fire. The innocent laughter rang around the room as the other inhabitants merely gaped at him.

Quickly, Helga clapped her hand and her flame faded out. "Harry - it's definitely time for a bath, and some new clothes I think, Godric can you shrink some of yours...oh stop pouting Sal, I didn't think you'd want your precious clothes shrunk and put on a child, who will no doubt get messy pretty quickly. ... No, I thought not." Harry stood and looked at Selena, who nodded before turning to the woman in green.

"Am I allowed a bath? My Aunt says that baths are for good boys, and I'm a freak." A few tears leaked from the corner of his eyes as he waited for the slap that was bound to come. When it didn't, he opened his eyes just as the woman gathered him up into a hug.

"Of course you're allowed a bath. And you are definitely not a hug; you are a very clever young boy." She affirmed as she carried him upstairs to a large basin cut into the stone. With a quick wave of her hand, water flowed into the basin. "Will you let me undress you love?" She asked softly, not sure how he had been affected by the actions of his relatives. When he nodded softly and shyly, she peeled off his rags and transfigured her dress into a green shift that would be fine if it got wet. The water stopped once she entered the basin, coming up to her thighs. She held out her hand to Harry, who followed her into the water.

Salazar slumped into a chair by the fire as Rowena perched elegantly in the chair next to him. "Sal, how do you get yourself into things like this?" She smirked, laying a hand on his arm. "We have all followed you because we trust your judgement, and we felt similarly pulled towards him. When we have trained him, he will be a force to be reckoned with...after my Ric." She added with a fond smile. He had proposed just last week, and they often fled to a bedroom.

"I know Rowe, thank you. His childhood reminded me of mine til my parents were killed. I know I was only a bastard child, but they could have shown me some love. Although I am slightly glad they didn't have an heir." He shook his head softly, and waved his hand at the fire, which rose in both height of flames and heat in accordance with his will.

They sat in companionable silence with Selena as they waited for the others to finish helping Harry bathe, and Salazar sent off a note to the cook to heat up some of the left-overs from dinner to have as a mid-afternoon snack. Soon enough they heard giggles from the entrance hall and went to greet Harry, who was sitting on Godric's shoulders while he ran in circles around the room. The large man put him down carefully.

"Harry, are you hungry?" Rowena asked, smiling as the green eyes widened and the small head nodded quickly. "Well, how about we go have some food in the kitchens?" She took his hand, marvelling at how calm he had been and how accepting everyone was of each other and led him to a large tapestry of a bowl of fruits. "Now Harry, if you tickle one of them, it will open a door to the kitchens...but which one is it?" Harry looked at her in amazement - if you tickled a picture if opened a door? He loved magic. Rowena smiled down at him.

"I'll give you a quick lesson now. One of my talents is Elvin magic, which is heavily focussed on their ability to 'see' magic. Look at the tapestry dear, and let your eyes unfocus." The boy nodded and gazed at the fruits, taking his ratty glasses off so his vision was burry. He could still see the fruit outlines and colours, but around one was a haze of colour - black, red, blue and yellow all swirling around. He pointed at it and put his glasses back on as he heard four simulatneous gasps.

"Did I do it wrong?"

"No my boy you didn't. You are amazing." Godric answered to reassure the young boy. I didn't think you'd be able to do that. Most wizards and witches my age can't do that." Harry beamed at the man, and leant forward to tickle the pear, who laughed and swung back to reveal a kitchen. The six of them entered the cosy room and sat down at the circular table in the middle, with Harry having a slightly higher chair so he didn't feel so small. His green eyes swept over the food-laden table, wide with delight. These people were so kind to him - he had had a bath and now food!

"May I eat please sir?" He asked Salazar who happened to be sitting next to him.

"Of course you can lad. And don't call me sir." Harry reached for a sausage roll, and bit into it with delight. "I'm Salazar, or Sal. The giant over there..." at this, Godric stuck his tongue out, causing Harry to giggle "is called Godric or Ric. The dark-haired woman in blue is Rowena or Rowe, and this clumsy vision of a goddess is Helga." Helga fluttered her eyelashes at him before batting his nose.

"I'm Harry." Harry said, grinning proudly. "...or Ry?" He shortened his name, and scrunched up his nose causing Helga to aww.

Once Harry had eaten his fill, which wasn't much for normal boys of his age, but for him was a feast, he grew tired and his eyelids drooped. He hoped he could stay with these kind people forever. Maybe he would be able to, after his angel had brought him to them. Rowena noticed the small boy's eyes closing, and motioned for Godric to pick him up. Harry was so tired he didn't complain at all, and they all followed the large man out of the kitchens, and through the corridors to their quarters. 'Unified' was said by the four founders, and a door swung out of the wall. Harry was taken to a room off the common room and layed to rest in the four-poster bed. He snuggled down quickly, and looked at the five people standing round his bed drowsily.

"Is this my bed?" He asked, and smiled at the nods he recieved - it was so comfy, nothing like his cupboard, and his room was huge!

"Go to sleep now love. My room is opposite from yours if you wake up. The toilet is through there." Helga pointed to a small door opposite his bed. "Go to sleep now little one, and we'll begin your training tomorrow...start at the basics. You're going to love it." He nodded and yawned as he sank back into the pillows and fell asleep pretty much straight away.

* * *

Comments are always welcome…flames not so, but are always interesting to read ^.^

I haven't had this beta'd, so if you notice any flaws in the plot or in my spelling, gramma or punctuation, please do tell me.

And if you have any ideas about who else could train Harry - from different era's mainly, and what they would teach him that would be great.

Also, Selena can travel forwards in time, but she needs to send a lot of people back to get the energy to do so. I was thinking she could help the people on the Titanic for one trip forwards, but I need ideas as to who else...so if you know of a lot of people who went missing, or something that would be great. Thank you :)


End file.
